How To Love
by JavaForever
Summary: Something very special has happened tonight. I wonder what it is? Prompt response from OLC. Read and review if you are so inclined! Yes it has been posted before, but something happened and I had to re-post.


A/N: A response to a prompt from DiehardJavaJunkie14. Takes place Post-Finale. Clarification – Just to clear it up, takes place out front of the diner, and in Luke's apartment except for the flashback.

Disclaimer: Okay now let me ask you where do you think someone would get the money to buy this show? Obviously it isn't cheap. Heck, the box sets cost a fortune! That should answer any questions.

Stars Hollow was empty; no one roamed the streets. The rain poured down heavily on the rooftops and the thunder cracked like gunshots. The lightning rippled, streaks of yellow paint across the black canvas of a sky. On the side of the road, in front of an old building, on a street of old fashioned shops; someone pulled up in a green truck. He rushed to the other side of the truck holding the umbrella out as he opened the door. The woman emerged and ducked under the shelter he provided for her. He placed his arm around her waist and cradled her against his side as they ran inside the building.

There was a crash and then flash of light as the curtain at the bottom of the stairs opened and the two figures came through it. Both hurried up the stairs, one running, and the other simply climbing with long strides. "Wait, wait, wait!" She exclaimed as they reached the top where the door was.

He unlocked it. "What?"

"Aren't you going to carry me?"

"Why would I?"

"You're supposed to carry your fiance over the threshold."

"That's the bride, and what makes you think I'd do that in the first place?"

"Because Emily Post says you're supposed to, and because I'm your fiance and I want to be carried!"

He rolled his eyes, but smiled despite himself. He couldn't say no. Not tonight. Not on the night he Luke Danes had proposed to Lorelai Gilmore. After the worst year of his life, they had reconciled. After one of the happiest years of his life, he had asked. And she said yes. To be more accurate, she screamed yes. It had been one of the best nights of his life. Even with the sudden thunderstorm that had begun at the outdoor restaurant. "Alright." He said holding out his arms to her. "Come on then."

"Piggy-back?" She asked pleadingly.

Luke marched over and swept her up as she shrieked in surprise. He pushed the door open with his foot, walked in and dropped her unceremoniously on the bed. As he began to straighten up, she reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him down next to her. She laid her head on his chest and played with his fingers absentmindedly. She remembered the night's previous events clearly. Now, she gladly replayed them in her mind.

"_Luke!" She exclaimed. "Slow down!"_

_He simply shook his head and tugged on her hand urging her to hurry up._

_She laughed. "What's the rush?"_

"_Come on!" They finally arrived in a small clearing at the woods. It was a beautiful place, but Lorelai was confused._

"_What are we doing here?"_

"_My dad used to bring me here when I was a kid. We'd come over the weekend sometimes, just the two of us. He taught me to fish here, he taught me to camp, and I used to love coming with him. I haven't been here since he died. I found a new place to go after that."_

_Her eyes filled with tears. "Oh Luke," She whispered. "I don't know what to say."_

"_Well that's good actually." He said._

"_Why? You don't like my voice?"_

"_I didn't mean that!" She smiled at him._

"_Well what did you mean?"_

_Luke took a deep breath and slowly bent down onto one knee. "Lorelai Gilmore. I have loved you since the day I met you. I hated myself for pushing you away. Saying no to you was the worst decision of my life. I want nothing more than to share everything I know, everything I love with you. Will you marry me?"_

_The tears that had threatened her earlier spilled over now. They ran down her face, the tracks from them shimmering in the soft moonlight. "Oh…" She breathed quietly._

"_Is that a yes?"_

"_Is that a yes? Is that a yes?" Her voice rose in strength with each word. "Yes that's a yes! Yes, yes, yes!" She screamed._

_Luke jumped up and slid the ring on her finger quickly. Before she could say a word, he had enveloped her in a tight hug. They rocked back and forth in the beautiful night. There was a restaurant that they had to get to soon, but that wasn't in their thoughts right there. Both were too caught up in absorbing the moment to care what they were missing._

Lorelai laid her head on his chest and played with his fingers absentmindedly. "We're getting married." She whispered. "Again." All the fears and doubts she had about getting it right came out in that one simple word. Now, she realized that by letting him know she was scared, she was letting him in. That was already a step in the right direction.

"We're starting over." Luke reminded her. "We're going to do it right this time."

"No secrets; we'll communicate."

"Yeah."

"April fits in our life now. Our life together."

"Yeah."

"We'll have the perfect wedding for us."

"Yeah."

"Hey Mr. Monosyllable?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She said looking up at him with the line of a faint smile painted across her face. Happiness that had not dwindled in strength since the proposal, but had become more subdued. It allowed the other emotions to shine through bringing about the adoration and love she also held within.

"I love you too."

Different faces, but the same smile as they prepare for their middle. And they'll get it this time because they know now. They know how to trust, forgive, and forget, but most of all they know how to love.


End file.
